


Drunk In Love

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rucas + "Thank god I'm drunk"</p><p>Lucas meets Riley when he is drunk. T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

Lucas was used to getting any girl he wanted, and he was used to getting them without having to try.

With ease, he would be able to chat up a girl and get her number within minutes, some say it’s a gift. Others saw it as something different. The thing about being so well liked by the ladies is that it comes with a title. Lucas’s title was ‘The Player’ and while he could see why he gained that name, it was far from true. While he did enjoy the company of the girls he dated, he like everyone else was just looking for someone, otherwise known as ‘The One' 

Two Years into College at UCLA he finally found her. Her name was Riley Matthews. They were just a year apart but she was known to be smart beyond her years. He’d first met her at a Frat Party. One everyone was surprised he attended. Riley was sitting out in the backyard when he found her, she was away from all of the noise and he was just looking to get away from his flock of followers.

The first thing he remembers thinking was that she was beautiful. And he figured he would treat it like any other encounter. Smile, Charm, and get her number. The plan went south the moment she smiled at him. It was as if he’d been hit with a freeze ray. Every part of him stilled at the sight of her.

“Oh. Sorry, I just needed to get away from the noise. I can leave if you want.” He felt like an idiot. No response came from him because he was too busy being nervous. For the first time in a very long time, a girl made him nervous.

“Um…No, uh…I mean you can sit. We’re both looking for the same thing, makes no sense to have you leave.” There was another smile. Riley sits back down and leaves enough room for him to sit beside her. "Thank god I’m drunk,“ he says to himself before he takes the seat beside her.

They talked for a while. He finds out she is a Freshman, she has one brother, she is originally from New York and is obsessed with the Knicks. They spent a good twenty minutes arguing over the whole East vs West thing. Lucas felt comfortable with her. Before they knew it a blonde friend of her’s came to get her. He watches the two walk away, a small smile spreads across his face.

 

*____*____*  
They see each other often after that. Most often at the library. Lucas makes occasionally shows up just because he knows she’s there. They were friends. One of the very few real ones he had. He didn’t want to ruin that. But there was also no denying that he felt more for her, he was just to scared to admit it. His friends told him that it should be simple. Neither seemed to realize how strongly he felt about her.

Lucas continued to ignore his feelings, which became a lot harder because he and Riley had grown close to the point where they knew each other’s coffee, and lunch orders perfectly. They’d memorized each other’s schedules and took the time to spend together between said classes.

“Just ask her out.” His friends plead. Lucas wishes he could listen. He wishes it were that easy. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried. It was just that every time he tried, he would panic and wind up asking something completely off topic.

There was also the added factor of Riley’s dating life. She turned down guys on the regular and while she tried to be as respectful as possible while doing it, many came to the conclusion she just wasn’t interested in dating.

"Think of her as if she is any other girl.“ They advised him. Which is great advice but the thing is, she wasn’t just any other girl. 

 

*____*____*  
His chance finally came one day when the two were studying in his dorm, Riley shifted the topic to him. Apparently she was approached by quite a few ladies warning her to back off. This wasn’t a surprise. Lucas had a hard time standing up for himself and hated the idea of hurting others which of course resulted in many hurt feelings when he didn’t call.

"It was a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah I know,” Riley says. He wasn’t sure if she was purposely avoiding his gaze but she was staring down at her notebook pretty hard, and if she pressed down on the pencil with any more pressure it would snap. “We’ve been friends for awhile, and I haven’t seen you with anyone.”

“I’m not interested.”

“They are. ”

“But I’m not. That’s all that matters right?” All that mattered was that she knew he was completely available.

“You aren’t interested in anyone at all or is it just them?” For the first time in awhile Riley looks up at him, and their eyes meet.

“Just them. ” Riley nods in response then looks away from him again. Using what little courage he had he continued "There is this one girl. I just don’t think she’s interested.“

"Oh. Well, I think you should tell her. She’d be lucky to date someone like you. You’re a great guy Lucas."

"And she’s a great girl. I just don’t think she sees me. ” With no reaction from her, Lucas continues. “We met back at this party about a month ago, we talked for hours. I have been trying to ask her out for a while.” Riley’s writing stills.

“Maybe she likes you too. Maybe she turned down every guy who promised her a happy ending because she was hoping this guy she met at a frat party would ask her out.”

“You think she will say yes?”

“I know she will.”


End file.
